one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagyuu Vs Bruno
Yagyuu of Senran Kagura (Finnmcmissilecar) takes on Bruno Buccellati of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure (WowThatHurts) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro In the middle of the night, the full moon shines brightly over Hanzo Academy; every occupant inside the school sleeps in their bed, except for three. One, Kiriya the teacher, stands facing the window inside the school’s dojo. Looking out into the trees, he notices the flowers on a table slightly move as if blown by a soft wind. Kiriya: You can show yourself, Yagyuu. Yagyuu, battle ready, appears in a flash in the center of the room, umbrella in hand. Yagyuu: Why have you summoned me, Sensei? Special training? Kiriya: Of sorts. You’ve heard of the Passione gang, correct? Yagyuu: Of course. We’ve been gathering information on them for nearly a year. Kiriya: Well, it’s possible we’re about to gather much more. Meet Mister Buccellati. Yagyuu turns and sees Bruno Buccellati leaning against the open doorway, sucking on a lollipop. Noticing his introduction, he quickly throws the candy in the trash and stands up straight. He waves his hand, while Yagyuu looks at him with disgust. Yagyuu: An informant? Kiriya: A leader. Yagyuu: Him? Impossible. Bruno: Please, mind your mouth, I’m right here. Kiriya: He’s agreed to exchange some of his gang’s information in return for us withdrawing our investigation. As he continues to say, they are “the good guys.” Bruno: That’s not everything, if I may cut in. We’ve got our... hands full, and would like to enlist your academy’s help. If my information is correct, you are already familiar in the usage of Stands. Yagyuu: Sensei, you cannot be serious. Allow me to escort this joker away from here. Bruno interrupts Kiriya before he can interrupt. Bruno: Quite all right. Nothing better than a hands-on demonstration. (Stardust Crusader, 1:04-1:11) Sticky Fingers the stand appears behind Bruno, and he raises his hands. Yagyuu readies her umbrella. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Stardust Crusaders, 1:11-2:11) Bruno runs at Yagyuu, who swings her umbrella. Bruno dodges by hitting the dirt, and gliding towards her legs before uppercutting. While she’s stunned, Bruno hits Yagyuu with a few light chops before Sticky Fingers hits her with a hard left. While his stand takes action, Bruno falls backwards into a zipper that opens up in the ground, and reappears behind Yagyuu, leaping up and striking her with his knees repeatedly before he and his stand grab her by the shoulders and slam her to the ground. Not giving her time to catch her breath, Bruno yanks her up by the back of her neck and elbows her twice before knocking her away with a backhand. 52 Bruno and Fingers jump at Yagyuu while she’s on her back, but their punches are blocked when she opens up her umbrella and sticks it up. Shunting them back, she flips on her feet and closes her umbrella before smacking Bruno’s head. At this, Sticky Fingers vanishes, but Yagyuu continues to swing her umbrella like a club and bash Bruno. With a twirl, she kicks him away and throws her umbrella at him, which opens up and generates saw blades out of its top. Spinning on its handle like a top, it drills into Bruno’s chest before returning to Yagyuu, who uses it to pole-vault over to the gangster and donkey-kick him with both legs. He flies into a wall and gets up, licking the back of his hand. 43 Jumping backwards and pushing off the wall with his feet, Bruno avoids Yagyuu’s next attack as she falls from the skie with her umbrella held between her feet; she creates a crater in the wood as she lands. Kicking her weapon back up to her hands, she swings and shoots two balls of mysterious black energy at Bruno, who dodges them before Sticky Fingers appears in front of him. The stand rushes forth and launches a hundred rapid punches, which appear to hit Yagyuu until her body disappears in a puff of smoke and a pink stuffed bear falls to the ground. She reappears behind Bruno and strikes him with her umbrella. With a swing, she knocks him into the air, where she leaps after him and swings twice, igniting her umbrella in flames as she strikes her opponent. With his head now stuck in the ceiling, Yagyuu lands and spins rapidly in place, and a large cyclone of water forms around her. As a squid forms above her, the cyclone carries her up where both she and the cephalopod strike Bruno rapidly with umbrella and tentacle. 33 Bruno falls to the ground, but a zipper opens up and swallows him before impact. He instantly walks right out of it and on to the floor in a proper manner. Bruno: Your stand, finally revealed! As the squid disappears, Yagyuu leaps at Bruno, gliding through the air with her umbrella held in front of her. Bruno takes a knee and puts his fist down, and Sticky Fingers takes his place; almost like an armour lock, Yagyuu’s attack is stopped cold. Bruno appears behind the ninja and punches her repeatedly in the back before opening up a zipper in the ground and kicking her into it. Sticky Fingers hops in after her, and the zipper shuts; the sound of fists flying is heard from underground as Bruno stretches and cracks his back, before the zipper opens and Sticky Fingers tosses Yagyuu back out. 21 As Bruno moonwalks away, Yagyuu pulls out a scroll from her shirt and it unravels; bathed in a bright light, she emerges on top of her giant squid... while wearing a bikini. Her squid swings its tentacles and launches spikes of ice everywhere, which Bruno barely dodges. Opening up a zipper-hole on the roof above her and another on the ground in front of him, he flops down and punches into the floor, striking Yagyuu in the head before a tentacle reaches up and grabs him, pulling him through the portal and slamming him back down on the ground. 12 Bruno: Sticky Fingers! A large zipper opens up a hole in the ground and Bruno jumps into it to flee from the squids. Yagyuu and her “stand” hover over it, and narrow their eyes when two of Sticky Finger’s fists slowly rise out of the depths. In a split second, the squid and Sticky Fingers are engaged in a furious battle, with hundreds of fists/curled up tentacles flying and meeting each other as Bruno’s stand slowly emerges from the pocket dimension. The two fight with equal strength that shakes the ground of the entire academy, as Yagyuu watches on. Until a finger taps her on the shoulder and she turns her head. 2'' '''Bruno': Arrivederci!!! Bruno bitch-slaps her and she flies backwards... right into the middle of the fucked-up fistfight of fury. 'KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKO!!!' The two stands disappear and Yagyuu, with her face so badly bruised it is barely even recognizable, falls to the ground. Kiriya looks on in utter shock, and then his shock grows even further when he sees Bruno walking out the door. Kiriya: What? You’re not leaving, are you? Bruno: With all respect, I’ve changed my mind. I’ve had my fair share of bizarre, but this academy takes it to something even beyond my taste. Ciao. Bruno leaves, leaving a teacher, unconscious student, and destroyed dojo in his wake. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Bruno Buccellati! Votes for the winner: Bruno 9, Yagyuu 8 Votes for the finisher: KO 7, Death 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Bruno's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees